


Eyes

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cliche bullshit, Dirk is gay, Eyes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oops, Other, also some mild language, broken shades, bullied dave, new kid reader, puppet asses are mentioned, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... people had seen his eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is cliché, this story is cliché, I am cliché and apologetic for the cliché wreck that is this short fic.

Dave grumbled under his breath, storming through the empty halls as unassumingly as possible. With no one around to bear witness, he allowed his irritation to roll off him in waves. He was dangerously close to losing his cool, and even once his anger faded, he knew he'd be frustrated. 

Some kid had tripped and landed on him, pulled off his shades in their hands' mad scramble for purchase, taking him and his trusty, ironic sunglasses down with them. Funnily enough, it was a kid he'd never seen before. Maybe they were new, or just a couple grades below him? He didn't know, and he didn't particularly care, either. Now he had a spindly web of cracks on his lenses and only about a million apologies as compensation, _plus_ , people had seen his eyes. 

_Wonderful._

The cheap metal door and hinges creaked in protest when he leaned against the locker, but Dave didn't care. He quickly put in the combination and shoved his notebook, pencil, and newly-mangled shades into his backpack before slamming the locker shut and sauntering down the hallway at a slightly faster pace than usual. 

Should he keep his chin up in a half-assed façade of confidence, or keep his head low so less people see his eyes, Dave wondered. He opted out of both, deciding to take the quicker way home instead, flash-stepping from alley to alley until he reached his destination. Yeah, it was risky, but, again, it was faster and _better_ than the alternative, and flash-stepping only worked over relatively short distances since he was a novice. 

He huffed, reining in what remained of his temper as he went. By the time he stood before his front door, his facial expression had fallen back into its default: a generally apathetic, monotonous "cool-kid" look. 

Dave threw the door open casually, an ironic "honey, I'm home," leaving his lips. A small smirk of almost imperceptible proportions moved his lips at the quiet that followed. He could hear cars honking in the distant background; it'd been a minute or two, and nothing greeted him but the sight of fuzzy puppet ass in various places around the apartment. Dirk must've been out with his boyfriend. 

Sweet. That meant he could do whatever he wanted in even more peace than usual. The thought cheered him up considerably, but still, certain events and their imminent consequences nagged at the back of his mind.  


  


The next day, Dave was mercilessly picked on, as he'd expected. Someone had gotten a glimpse of his "freaky", "weird", and "creepy" eyes, word had spread, and _damn_ were middle school students _mean._ Dave was miserable. Also irritated- but mostly miserable. 

He didn't know it, but the new kid felt terrible; it was their fault he was in this mess, after all. They decided to do something nice for him, to make up for their blunder. 

The rest of the day passed by mostly uneventfully, with Dave enduring several insult-sessions of varying lengths and the new kid feeling awful but still managing to work around it. After the last bell, they casually followed the guy from a safe distance, making sure to make a note of his locker's location.  


  


The day after that was just as bad, torment-wise, but more or less the same. Strangely enough, however, when Dave approached his locker, he noticed something different. There was a note stuck to it. He furrowed his brows and pursed his lips as he peeled it off, expecting it to be something awful. 

Still, he opened it, probably out of curiosity more than anything, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. The corners of his mouth twitched, weakly threatening to form a smile as his eyes flitted back over the short message. 

Someone had written, in a quick-but-deliberate scrawl, 

**"I think your eyes are beautiful."**

  


It wasn't signed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this for a chapter or two, but maybe not.
> 
> (Also, it isn't mentioned, but he did end up getting new shades.)


End file.
